


Caffeine Buzz

by repenting (wetbreadstick)



Series: unabashed debauchery [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/repenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's poison, Hinata thinks. Komaeda's poisoned the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon consent issues, maybe, because of the drugs  
> enjoy anyways
> 
> i need to get myself a beta

As a general rule, Hinata likes to get up early in the morning.

It's something that he's always done - as far as he can remember, anyways - to allow himself time to wake up properly. And ever since being trapped on the island, it's held a double function. If he can get up before everyone else, he can pretend for a moment that nothing's happened and everyone's okay.

It's about 6:45 when Hinata makes his way into the restaurant, and the smell of freshly-brewed coffee makes him stop in his tracks. He's on his guard immediately-- it's unusual for anyone to be up earlier than him. On careful feet, he makes his way towards the kitchen.

Hinata almost jumps when Komaeda meanders out of the kitchen door, bearing two cups of coffee. His shoulders slump as Komaeda spots him and offers a cheery grin.

"Hinata-kun! Would you like a cup of coffee?" he calls, setting them down on the table with a 'clink'.

Hinata shoots him a Fuck Off, Komaeda sort of look before sighing and trudging over to him.

"I don't really like coffee," Hinata says as he stops next to the table. He eyes Komaeda warily, wondering why he's up so early.

"Of course." Komaeda smiles in that beatific way, looking down at the mug in his own hands. "It's okay. You can say it. I know you wouldn't want anything made by me. I'm not even worthy to be talking to you, right?" he doesn't look up, and Hinata grits his teeth in aggravation.

"Fine, whatever. Give it to me. And stop with that self-deprecation crap." he grumbles, pulling a chair out and plopping down with a scowl.

Komaeda looks up, blinking in shock, before sliding the other mug over to Hinata. He picks it up gingerly, feeling the heat seep through the mug to warm his fingers.

Briefly, he has a horrible thought of _what if it's poisoned_ but then shakes the notion away, noting that Komaeda's drinking his own coffee without hesitation. 

He lifts the mug to his lips, taking a hesitant sip. He expects the harsh taste coffee usually comes with, but is surprised when it's not there. The drink is layered heavily with milk and sugar, to the point where the bitter aftertaste is almost non-existent. Hinata sips at it again with less caution, pointedly ignoring the pleased look Komaeda is giving him.

There's a faint taste of spice layered under the milk and sugar, and Hinata vaguely wonders what it is. Without giving it a second thought, he finishes the drink, setting the now-empty mug down on the table.

"How was it, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks, thin fingers tapping on the table. His eyes are bright as usual, a smile twisting up the corners of his lips again.

"Fine." Hinata answers shortly, his ears burning with embarrassment suddenly. The quiet moment they had shared suddenly seems unbearably awkward and he stands quickly, pushing the chair back in to the table, before muttering a quick 'goodbye' and hurrying out.

\---

It's about an hour before Hinata notices that something's off.

He'd gone about his business, talking to Nanami and Mahiru for a bit before spending some time down at the beach watching Akane and Nidai spar together. Some of the other students are up and milling about on their own, Hinata wanders past them, not having a particular destination in mind. He makes his way past the pool and the grocery store, the hot sun beating down on his neck.

He's hotter than usual, shirt sticking to his back and shoulders as he loosens his tie. The air in front of his eyes seems almost hazy. Hinata wipes a bead of sweat off his temple, his slacks seeming to restrict his movement more than usual.

Nanami passes by him then, offering a wave in that slow way of hers. Hinata waves back, then stops, a thought striking him.

Nanami looks perfectly comfortable in that black sweatshirt of hers. She's doesn't look hot in the least. Hinata looks around carefully, noting everyone else that he can see looks just fine. No one else appears to be bothered by the heat.

A pang of fear strikes Hinata as he wipes his forehead. Why is he the only one sweating? The heat's nearly unbearable, like there's embers burning under his skin. Sweat drips down his neck as panic rises like bile in his throat.

Poison. That had to be the only answer, Komaeda had poisoned him, he never should've taken the coffee from him--

He takes off, shoes slapping the pavement as he runs towards the cottages. He feels lightheaded, his panic only fueling the sensation as he tries to find Komaeda's cottage. Hinata skids to a halt in front of the dwelling, storming up to the front door and banging on the wood. When there's no answer for a few moments he reaches down, turning the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he barges in, coming face to face with a surprised Komaeda.

"What," Hinata snarls, slamming the door closed with his foot. "Did you do to me." he fists his hands in the front of Komaeda's jacket, breathing hard. His stare is accusatory, arms and legs shaking as heat courses through his veins.

"Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks, eyes wide and questioning. 

"Don't play innocent! Did you poison me?" Hinata demands, backing Komaeda up and slamming him against the wall. "Am I going to die?" he asks, panic pervading his voice and extinguishing some of the fire. Another drop of sweat rolls down his neck.

"No, no, of course not!" Komaeda brings his hands up in a reassuring gesture. "You are not going to die, Hinata-kun. Not by my hands, anyways."

Hinata swallows thickly, heart pounding in his ears. His eyes follow Komaeda's lips as they move, and he blinks a couple times, licking his lips. Another flash of heat wracks his body and he trembles, fingers tightening in the fabric of Komaeda's jacket.

"Then what," he begins, pressing closer to Komaeda subconsciously. "What did you do to me? Why do I feel..." Hinata trails off, distracted by their proximity for a moment. Komaeda-- he smells really nice, wow, and Hinata sort of wants to bite that junction in between his neck and shoulder--

"How do you feel?" Komaeda prompts, smiling gently. His eyes are delighted, but Hinata's more fascinated with the way his mouth moves. 

"I-- I feel--" he lets himself trail off again, the urge to kiss Komaeda hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He's not going to jump Komaeda. He's not going to jump Komaeda. He's not going to--

Oh, fuck it.

Hinata practically attacks Komaeda's mouth with his, yanking him down to his level with the grip he has on his jacket. It goes from closed-mouth to filthy in a fraction of a second, Hinata's tongue sliding hot and frantic against Komaeda's. He lets Komaeda drag his teeth over his bottom lip, his responding moan muffled as Komaeda wraps a hand around his waist to tug him closer. 

Heat roars under his skin and there's a burning desire to be closer, to be touched and handled and he wants to come _now_ , already half-hard just from the kissing. Komaeda presses a leg up between Hinata's thighs, Hinata's hips rocking forward immediately. He groans low in the back of his throat, grinding down against Komaeda's leg even as the other boy breaks the kiss.

Hinata pants, staring up at Komaeda with darkened eyes. Komaeda presses kisses to his cheek, just under his jaw, down the column of his throat, and Hinata moans unashamedly, head tilting to the side permissively. Komaeda's teeth close on the side of his neck, tongue laving at the heated skin and Hinata keens, heart pounding in his ears.

He wants-- oh, he doesn't know what he wants but he wants to touch and be touched, wants to sink to his knees and have Komaeda fuck his mouth, wants Komaeda to fuck him, to hold him down and kiss him and tease him.

"Komaeda!" Hinata groans, and it's supposed to come out demanding, but it ends up sounding more like a plea. "You, you- ah! You did this to me, fix it." his voice is breathy even to his own ears, hips rocking forward against Komaeda's thigh. Komaeda just smiles against his skin, razor-sharp, and wraps both his arms around Hinata's waist.

And then -- _holy shit_ \-- he lifts Hinata, like he's nothing, swapping their positions and pressing Hinata back against the wall. Hinata wraps both his legs around Komaeda's waist, arms locking around his neck as he tugs him back into another vicious kiss.

The thought of Komaeda being able to manhandle him as he pleased shouldn't be hot, not at all, but the rush of heat to his abdomen leaves him lightheaded and he groans into the kiss, Komaeda's mouth hot and wet against his. 

The heat's become unbearable. Hinata's skin is damp and heated, hair sticking to his temples. He breaks the kiss momentarily to growl into Komaeda's mouth, "touch me."

One of the arms that had been around Hinata's waist loosens, Komaeda's hand traveling over his thigh and abdomen. Fumbling, he undoes the button and zipper on Hinata's slacks, pulling Hinata's fully-hard length out of his pants.

Hinata practically goes tunnel-vision, single-minded with the absolute need to be touched. And his fingers are cool, why are they cool, Hinata's burning up from the inside out, but he wants so bad he's almost begging for it, ragged breaths passing his lips. His hips rock forward as Komaeda strokes him slowly, half-broken noises escaping him.

But then those fingers are gone, and Hinata lets out a disappointed noise, head falling back against the wall. But he can still feel Komaeda's hand fumbling and he looks down, cheeks flushing with anticipation as he sees Komaeda unbuttoning himself. He squeezes his eyes shut, lips parting slightly. 

Hinata's hips jerk and a desperate moan escapes him as he feels Komaeda's hand wrap around both their cocks and begin pumping, sloppy with pre-cum and uncoordinated, Hinata thrusting up into that perfect friction nonetheless. 

Komaeda kisses the base of his throat once again, the pace of his hand never faltering. He licks away a rivulet of sweat, Hinata panting hard as his head tips back in ecstasy. He can feel the heat under his skin zeroing in behind his navel, stars bursting behind his eyelids as the movements of his own hips falter erratically.

The pressure builds higher, heat intensifying with every thrust, legs shaking around Komaeda's waist as he reaches his climax with a choked cry. Cum spills over the both of them and Hinata's chest heaves, breaths ragged as he feels Komaeda near his own peak.

A few more shaky strokes and Komaeda's there as well, moaning into the crook of Hinata's neck as he comes. His arms shake and Hinata unwinds his legs from Komaeda's waist, standing unsteadily. There's still heat thrumming in his veins, and he looks down at Komaeda's hand.

He reaches down, bringing Komaeda's hand up so he can lick the mess off his fingers. Hinata's eyes never leave Komaeda's even as the other lets out a startled, pleased moan.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet." Hinata says, out of breath as he lets go of Komaeda's wrist.

There's still a tempest burning under his skin-- whatever Komaeda had put in his drink had been really potent. 

Komaeda's eyes light up.

They fuck twice more, once with Hinata on his hands and knees, and another time with Hinata riding him hard and fast on the bed.

When the drug wears off and Hinata finally comes down, bone-weary and spent, he kisses Komaeda one last time and vows never to drink coffee again.


End file.
